


The Substitute

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Student Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself taken with the new substitute teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> I may write the next scene later - had originally intended it to be the focus, but got sidetracked and then I felt like it had reached a good stopping point. And it was late. And I was tired.

"And then Jackson, totally wasted, fell off the table and hit his head." Scott was recounting the antics from Danny's party on Friday while they waited for the first bell on Monday morning.

"What? Was Lydia there? Was she okay?" Stiles was grounded for some reason he already could not recall and had been forced to stay home with the sheriff and a bad movie.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not sure, I didn't see her anywhere. I think she might have been out with Allison or something." The bell rang, but Scott continued his story. "And the best part-- you really need to hear the best part, Stiles." He turned his head to see Stiles's gaze fixed on the front of the room. "Stiles--"

Stiles put up his hand and made a dismissive gesture. Scott sighed and looked at the front of the classroom. "Huh, that's not Coach Finstock. Anyway, so the best part--"

"Shh." Stiles cut him off and pointed toward the apparent substitute teacher. Scott looked back up as the man turned to face him. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and looked well-built under the medium grey suit he was wearing. His complexion was smooth, with just enough color to not be pale, and he had a light black stubble that made Scott assume he had been rushed to leave home. His dark black hair was short but styled and he wore glasses with wide black frames. 'Mr. Hale' was scrawled on the board behind him in crisp handwriting.

"Mr. Finstock is out this week, so I'll be filling in," Mr. Hale started. "As you can see, my name is Mr. Hale, and I figure we'll just pick up where you all left off on Friday."

"Boring," Scott muttered. "So as I was saying--" He stopped as soon as he saw Stiles. Not only was his friend focused on the front of the classroom, he was doing something Scott had not seen him do in years - taking notes. He shook his head and looked down at his desk, doodling in his notebook like he always did when Stiles was home sick. It was honestly one of the longest hours of his life.

When the bell rang, Scott jumped up and rushed for the door. He turned his head to make a joke about their pretty boy substitute only to find Stiles was not behind him. He was still seated at his desk. Scott pushed his way back down the row and tapped him on the shoulder. "Stiles, chemistry." He pointed toward the door.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Stiles slowly rose to his feet and followed behind Scott, his eyes still fixed on Mr. Hale who was slowly erasing the blackboard for the next class.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you, Stiles, but it would be nice if you at least tried to focus this next hour. We've a lab to do." Scott gave Stiles a playful shoulder punch. Stiles merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

Chemistry was no better than Economics had been. Stiles started staring at the window the moment they sat at their lab table and barely said more than a syllable in response to any of Scott's questions. "Stiles? Can you hand me that beaker by your left hand?" Stiles slid the beaker over without responding. "Wrong one. Would be nice if you'd actually help."

Stiles sat up and looked at Scott, then the lab instructions, and then the two beakers. He slid the correct one across to Scott. "Sorry." He stared back out the window for a moment. "What do you think he drives?"

"Who?" Scott asked as he measured out a clear greenish fluid.

"Mr. Hale, of course. There are only three cars in the parking lot I don't recognize. I doubt he's a soccer mom so we can rule out the mini-van. It's either that green Camaro or the blue Prius. I could see him being the environmental type. The Prius maybe? Could be? What do you think?"

"Honestly, Stiles, I think you should help me with this lab. That's what I think." Scott stirred a mixture with great focus.

"Do you think it was his dream to teach Economics? Or did he ever intend to teach it at all? Maybe he studied something else. Substitute teachers don't always cover their own area of expertise. And I'm guessing he recently graduate. How old do you think he is? Do you think he's married? Or if he's from here? Should ask my dad if he recognizes the name."

Scott set down a beaker with more force than intended and a crack ran up the side. "Stiles. Seriously. You can ask these questions later, can't you? I really can't mess up another lab or I'm not going to be allowed to play."

Stiles gave him an apologetic look but rolled his eyes as soon as he looked away. "Fine, what step are we on." The rest of the lab went on without incident, though Stiles kept glancing out the window at the Camaro and the Prius to see if he could catch a glimpse of the new teacher.

 

The next day Scott was running late so Stiles was already seated when he arrived at the classroom. He frowned when he saw Stiles had his notebook open, three different colored pens on the desk, and was wearing a pressed shirt and slacks. He knew things had gone to a new level.

"Who can define 'opportunity cost' for me?" Mr. Hale asked the moment the bell finished ringing.

Stiles raised his hand. Scott shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "He did the reading. This is bad."

"Stilinski," Mr. Hale sad with a nod in Stiles' direction.

"It's the cost of an activity or action measured by the value of the next best non-selected alternative." Stiles grinned.

"Basically, yes," Mr. Hale replied before proceeding to explain the definition in further detail. The lesson continued similarly with Stiles raising his hand for every question and getting the answer correct the few times he was called upon to provide one. There wasn't a single hint of sarcasm in any of his responses and he appeared to take rather detailed notes on everything Mr. Hale said.

Scott didn't even wait for Stiles when the bell rang at the end of class. He simply stood up and rushed out the door, missing the moment where Mr. Hale stopped Stiles for a moment after the other students had left. Stiles arrived to chemistry a few minutes late with a signed pass from his new favorite teacher.

"Scott," he whispered before he even settled into his seat. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Your new boyfriend wants to go steady?" Scott mumbled his question to ensure Stiles wouldn't understand it.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, no, I'll never guess. Out with it."

Stiles beamed. "So, I offered to show Mr. Hale around town since he recently moved back after being gone for years. He told me to meet him after school today and we'll go for a drive around town in his Camaro." He laughed. "I knew the Camaro was his. It suits him."

Scott gave him a weak smile. "You don't think he's, like, going to be your friend or something do you? He's easily eight or nine years your senior, he's a teacher, and you'r a student."

"No, I know." Stiles glared at him. "I just want to be help out a new guy in town. And you never know. It's possible we might have a lot in common."

"Right."

"No need to get jealous," Stiles replied, his expression softening. "It's not like he's going to replace you or anything."

"Sure. Just be careful, Stiles."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing. Just-- be careful." The two didn't speak for the remainder of the class.

 

A few minutes after the last bell, Stiles poked his head into Mr. Finstock's classroom. "Uh, Mr. Hale?" He wandered inside and spotted Mr. Hale walking from window to window on the far wall and closing the blinds.

"Stilinski," he said over his shoulder. "Do come in. Just tidying a few things before we leave."

Stiles walked over and sat on the front of the teacher's desk. "Looking forward to showing you a few things."

Mr. Hale closed the last set of blinds and walked over to close the door to the classroom. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it, too." He quietly slid the latch on the deadbolt and took a seat next to Stiles. Stiles smiled at him. He had ditched the jacket of his suit at some point during the day. Stiles could make out some of the lines on his torso through the light blue dress shirt he was wearing. He looked down to distract himself only to find his eyes fixed on Mr. Hale's smooth black slacks instead. He shook his head. This was completely unlike him.

Mr. Hale's hand between his shoulders pulled Stiles from his thoughts. "I thought we might hang out here for a moment before rushing out to my car." Stiles felt Mr. Hale's hand slowly make its way down the center of his back.

"Mr. Hale--"

"Derek," Mr. Hale cut him off.

"No, I-- I prefer Mr. Hale, if you don't mind." Stiles was suddenly feeling rather timid.

"By all means."

"Mr. Hale, what-- what are you doing?"

"Oh," he pulled his hand back and dropped it on his own leg. "Sorry, I just thought-- The way you look at me, and the offer to go for a drive-- I-- Sorry if I misinterpreted." He slid a few inches away from Stiles on the desk.

"No," Stiles set his hand on Mr. Hale's. "It's just-- I never--"

Mr. Hale let his fingers slide between Stiles's. "I've never, either." He smiled.

"Oh, well. It's just I like-- There's this girl, and--"

"Shh." Mr. Hale put a finger on Stiles's lips. "I understand. I have this girl, too."

"So, what does this mean? Are we? Should we? Are we going to--"

"Whatever you want," Mr. Hale leaned back and relaxed a bit.

Stiles stared into his eyes for a moment. "I-- I think I'd like-- I'd like to-- With you."

Mr. Hale smiled. "Yeah? I think I'd like that, too." He leaned in and gave Stiles a kiss. As their lips touched, Stiles smiled, allowing Mr. Hale's tongue to caress his own. He was going to show his new teacher some things, he was going to welcome him to town, and he was going to explore a whole new side of himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> And I did continue the story: [The Lesson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/617978).


End file.
